The term “dementia” describes a set of symptoms that can include loss of memory, mood changes, and problems with communication and reasoning. Alzheimer's disease is the most common form of dementia and affects more than 26 million people worldwide. Incidence of Alzheimer's disease is expected to increase as the world's population ages; currently, there is no cure for this disease.
The causes of Alzheimer's disease are not well-understood, though abnormal structures called plaques and tangles have been identified in the brains of deceased Alzheimer's patients. Plaques are deposits of a protein fragment called β-amyloid, whereas tangles are twisted fibers of a different protein (tau) that accumulates inside cells. Some reports have indicated that Alzheimer's disease is associated with a high concentration of metals in the brain.
Due to the difficulty of accessing cerebral tissue in a living organism, progress in the study and understanding of Alzheimer's disease has been slow. While various Alzheimer's-associated proteins are commercially available, the cost of acquiring significant amounts of them for further research is prohibitive. A need thus exists for a method for producing proteins associated with Alzheimer's disease cheaply and efficiently. A further need exists for a model system for studying the interaction of β-amyloid and metals in cell culture and/or in a living organism. Additionally, a definitive diagnosis of Alzheimer's disease can only be made through autopsy after death. Therefore, a need exists for earlier diagnosis of Alzheimer's disease so that intervention can be administered to slow the progress of the disease or to mitigate Alzheimer's symptoms. This application addresses those needs.